Prower love Power
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: Tails older sister Mikia comes back and is reunited with him, But it seems Sonic's hormones cant stand the beauty of the vixen as he not long falls for her, will it cause conflict with the two brothers or the fox sibling?
1. Chapter 1: Sister Sister

**Tails: 10**

**Sonic: 19**

**Mikia: 18**

**Li Moon: 12**

The Blue blur sat on the roof of the X-tornado as Tails was in the post office for his "special" Letter. He grumbled to himself tapping his finger against his cheek closing his eyes. He hated waiting, tails refused to let him go in to get it himself which annoyed him most. " Whats taking so long?" He pondered to himself. Just then he saw Tails happily run out of the post office holding up a letter. " SONIC I GOT IT! IT FINALLY ARRIVED!" He flew up happily to the top of the plane next to him. " Well can you at least tell me what the letter says?" He raised his eyebrow smirking. " Oh right sorry!" the fox shyly smiled opening the letter. Sonic stood up walking to behind him to read the letter over his shoulder.

Dear Miles,  
I have missed you my dear brother. Your adventures never go unheard of where I am, and Im so proud to see you have become so powerful and smart. I would love it if I could come visit you, and lucky I am able to. I will be able to come when the next airport in downunda opens, so expect to see me soon. It has been so long I probable wont be able to recognize you since you were a little baby. See you soon Little brother!

sincerely, 

Mikia Prower

Tails was smiling widely trying to hold in his excitement. " Since when did you have a big sis?" Sonic asked looking over the letter. " since I was born, but when I got seperated from my family I never got to see her again, shes about 8 years older than me, so she is one year younger than you". the fox teen said looking at the blue hedgehog. " hm, well we should head over to the airport, this letter was sent a few days ago she might be heading here!" Sonic smiled giving a thumbs up to him." RIGHT!" Tails cheered jumping to the pilots seat putting his goggles on. He started the engine as sonic stood on the wing as it toke off into the sky.

Tails carefully landed the plane in the airport as Sonic jumped out looking at all the different planes and jets taking off and coming in. " so Tails which plane is she on?" Sonic asked putting a hand over his eyes blocking the sun. " Well she didnt say, she just said she would be here when the next airport in downunda opens." He said taking the letter out looking over it. " _hmmmm, well If its Tails sister then she has to travel in her own plane.."_ Sonic thought to himself walking around the Bi-Plane looking around. meanwhile Tails had jumped down from the plane talking to a pilot who was about to leave. " Sorry Kid, the only Bi-planes or small planes was yours and this little red one that came in a few hours ago." the pilot said walking off. " So She is here! Sonic! Sonic! SONIC!?" Tails looked around to see Sonic had run off. Just a little bit away Sonic was looking around the planes when he saw a small Bi-plane a little bigger than Tails' X-tornado, but it was a one seater, He walked up to it as he saw on the tail was a single fox tail with two chaos emerald painting on it, He quickly ran up to it looking left and right for a pilot, once he didnt see on he put his hand on the side of it walking around trailing his fingers along the side. " feels like tails made it, fresh paint, perfect metal, strong engine, wait...FRESH PAINT!?" He moved his hands away as both were covered in the wet paint and his hand prints and finger smuges were on the side, he panicked putting his hands on his head then he removed them noticing they had wet paint. " OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I SOOOO SCREWED UP!" He panicked taking off his gloves stepping back slowly. " Excuse me?" a voice came from behind him as he bumped into someone causing him to jump forward turning like a tornado at the person but he tripped over his dropped gloves causing him to fall on his butt. He rubbed his bottom looking up to see the person was a female orange-brown fox with dark brown hair and ears,who was only wearing a pilots jacket and goggles, She had both hands on his hips showing her perfect figure as she narrowed her eyes at Sonic who was blushing a deep red from embarrassment. " I would ask you if you knew who did this to my plane, but I can tell who did it just by looking at you!" She barked at him her tail swishing back and forth in anger. " H-hold up Ma'am it was an accident! I didnt know the plane was just painted a-and I was looking at it and my hands accidentally got paint on them im sorry!" He told her standing up looking down at the fox as he was a little taller than she was. She didnt seem affected by his height as she glared him in the eyes. " What makes you think you have the right to put your hands on my Bi-Plane!" She yelled at him. " Look Ma'am It was just a misunderstanding!" He shouted, " I Didnt mean it, I thought it was one of my brothers planes! He makes a ton like these for pilots." he said pointing at the plane. " Well I made this plane all by myself!" She said putting her hand on a dry spot frowning at Sonic who was still flustered with embarrassment. " You could call it family trait I guess." She shrugged taking off her goggles tossing them in the planes seat. " So I never figured a hedgehog would be one to build 'tons' of planes." She stated looking over at sonic from his feet up to his eyes. " Well he isnt my actual brother, he is sorta adopted." Sonic said looking off to the side putting his hands behind his quills. " Oh?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "

Sonic? SONIC!" Tails ran up to sonic from behind pulling on his arm. " Sonic What are you doing! Were supposed to be waiting!" He scolded at him. " Sorry Tails I just got a little lost with all the different planes flying in and out!" Sonic said turning to him giving the female fox full view of tails making her gasp covering her mouth. " huh? Is something wrong?" Sonic asked turning his head to her causing Tails to turn his attention to the vixen making his eyes widen. " You!?" They both said simultaneously, " oh My gosh M-Miles!?" She studdered his name as Tails still stood in surprise and Shock. " M-Mi-Mikia!?" Tails finally said as tears slowly filled the corners of his eyes. As the tears began flowing down his cheeks he jumped at her wrapping his hands around her hugging her close sobbing into her chest as she embraced him back. Sonic meanwhile was picking up his gloves watching the two fox siblings reunited, " Oh!" Tails said pulling away from Mikia turning his head to sonic. " Sonic this is my Older sister I was telling you about! Meet Mikia Prower!" He said rubbing his eye. Mikia rubbed her head holding her hand out to shake with sonic, " Sorry I yelled at you for putting your hand prints on my plane." He looked at her hand for a second then smiled warmly finishing the connection shaking her hand. " Dont worry about, sorry I put the hands prints on it, Im Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" He said winking at her giving a thumbs up. Tails grabbed Mikias arm walking off with her to show her the X-tornado as Sonic followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic's Crush?

**Tails**** House**

Tails Sat with Mikia showing her his blue prints for different machines as Mikia sat in her jacket. " Hold on for a sec Miles, i'm going to get a drink." Mikia stated standing up taking off her jacket hanging it up. " Just call Me Tails, that's' what everyone calls me!" Tails laughed, " Okay, Tails" She smiled back at him walking into the kitchen. just then Sonic ran in causing a gust of wind to blow his papers into the air. " AH SONIC!" Tails gasped grabbing the papers quickly. " Sorry Tails, I came to ask you if you still had those chili dogs from last night?" He asked rubbing his growling stomach. " Yes Sonic there in the fridge where you put them." he pointed to the kitchen shuffling the blue papers." Thanks!" He dashed into the kitchen stopping right when he enter blushing a deep red to see Mikia was bent over reaching into the fridge as her tail was arched where her rump was in full view for sonic to catch. " Huh?" Mikia looked over to Sonic smiling at him, " Oh Hello Sonic, I was just looking for the ice. Could you perhaps help?" He gulped trying to clear his throat, " h-hum Yea sure Mikia" he studdered walking over next to her opening a compartment in the fridge where the ice was as she got her cup filling it. " thanks, i really don't know my way around you and Tails house so it would be nice if you showed me around." She walked over to the counter setting her cup down looking back at him over her shoulder. Sonic was trying to hide his blush from seeing what he saw moments ago. He didn't even notice he was holding a few ice cubs that were slowly melting and dripping all over the floor, Mikia didn't notice either. " Oh Uh yes, I could help you, it wouldn't be any trouble, I got nothing better to do..." he stated trying to hide his nervousness. " Thank you so much Sonic!" She said smiling at him as he quickly turned to the fridge to hide his flustered face. " Erm, I will show you around maybe tomorrow if i'm not to busy. " He stated reaching into the fridge pulling out the plate with a chili dog on it. " SONIC!" Tails Shouted from the living room in panic causing Sonic to drop the chili dog and plate as it crashed to the floor. " Shit!" Sonic Cursed as his thumb was cut by a shard when he went to pick up the pieces. Tails Quickly Ran in, " Sonic! Come quick Eggman is attacking the new beach resort! Amy and Cream are there!" Tails ran out even faster to the X-tornado as Sonic toke off his glove so it didnt get to much blood on it, he hissed when the cold air hit the open cut as he shook his hand violently to relieve the pain as he failed. " Oh my gosh Sonic are you okay!?" Mikia gasped jumping from her seat as her foot slipped on the water from the ice cubes, " huh!?" Sonic Managed to get out turning to her just as she knocked into him as he slipped also.

**switch to sonic's P.O.V part lemon I guess.**

I groaned rubbing my head opening my eyes half way to see Mikia laying on top of me, her head on my stomach and her hands way to close to my area as I blushed and a sweat drop appeared on my head as if i made any move, more then likely her hands would reach my area or her muzzle would, and neither one of those I wouldn't want there. I tried to remain still but my body was trembled uncontrollably. Just then I heard her groan, she moved her head on my chest like nuzzling but she didn't mean it I know, she reached her hand up that was on my thigh as it mislead from trying to reach her face to cuffing over my area. In Shock I let out a loud gasp which turned into a sorta Moan that I tried to conceal as I covered my face in flush and pleasure of the feeling. Her hand moved away as she rubbed her head sitting up, I pleaded in my mind she didn't hear me moan. She gasped once her eyes came upon me. " Sonic! i'm so sorry are you okay!?" She asked me coming to my side helping me sit up, that's what helped me notice the slight bulge between my legs as I crossed them putting my hands in the middle covering it, I faked Smile to her. " Yea Mikia! I'm fine don't worry, just a little cut and a little bump! You go on out to help Tails, I gotta deal with something first, who knows you guys might be able to save Amy and Cream!" I said as she smiled at me with her eyes closed, I couldn't help but blush a little. She stood up waving back to me, " Okay then see you there!" she quoted running out. I didn't waste any time running upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me panting. I looked to see my manhood was at full length, " D-Dammit!" I Gasped as my hand lightly touched it. I never was one to masturbate, only once, but that was because I drunk to much at Knuckle's bachelor party and there was a stripper. but it wasn't the stripper that was making this happen I know, it was something much worse! I sat on the bed imaging what had just happened making me moan in pure bliss, I didn't know what happened as my mind went blank, but i remember my first climax ever that day, my first masturbation was cut short so this was the first i finished, I panted and moaned loudly filling the empty house, I laid face first on the bed, my butt in the air as I pumped my manhood in my hand, I felt the pleasure rising as the images of Mikia being the one i was doing filled my head, I blushed hard imaging her rump I saw earlier, her hands touching my groin, her chest resting against mine. " Ah! AHH! AHH! M-M-MI-MIIKIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I Shouted as my manhood twitched like crazy and my seed released all over the bed sheets under me. After two minutes I finally stopped as I panted, I sat up on my knees, it only took me about five minutes, most people would have token longer, heh fastest thing alive for a reason I smirked as my manhood went back in. Then I blushed Wide as my eyes bulged out. it was then i realized what i thought of last. It then came to me, IM IN LOVE WITH TAIL'S SISTER MIKIA!

**Normal P.O.V. Emerald**** coast**

One of Eggman's Robots tossed Mikia back as she groaned in pain. She had been fighting with Amy and Cream, Cream went with Tails once guns began going off as Mikia and Amy were unable to go with. " This is Hopeless! Oh Where could Sonikku be!" Amy Whined in worry. " I hope he gets here soon like he promised!" Mikia Said standing up. " E-1203 ATTACK THEM NOW! NOW!" Eggman Chanted as the serpent like robot charged towards them. Amy Screamed in fear as Mikia closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon, She then felt a gust of wind pass by hearing an explosion. She opened her eyes to see Sonic standing in front of her with both his arms out to the side protecting Amy and Mikia as the robot was missing its head but then a new one reformed. " You wanna dance? then lets Dance!" Sonic Taunted running at the serpent dodging its strikes with its spiked tail. " I didn't know he was super fast." Mikia blinked her eyes watching sonic's fluid movement of running. " Haven't you ever heard of him! He is the world hero! that's why he is called Sonic!" Amy cheered. " World hero?" Mikia asked in surprise. " MIKIA! LOOK OUT!" Sonic Shouted getting ready to run to her just as a robot grabbed her lifting her into the air as she screamed kicking trying to get loose. He was about to jump into the air after her when the hovercraft holding eggman stopped him. " NOT A MOVE HEDGEHOG! ONE STEP AND SHE WILL DIE!" He shouted in anger. Sonic growled as a sweat drop formed on his head. Eggman turned to the robot and Mikia, " E-409 if he moves, don't fight him just kill her you got it!" He ordered as the robot nodded tightening its grip on Mikia, " SONIC H-ELP ME!" She begged, gasping for air. " I'M COMING MIKIA!" he responded still staying in the same spot to make sure he didn't risk her life. " LOOK OUT MIKIA!" came a voice from behind, they all looked to see tails holding Amy's hand while he lifted her to the air and she swung her hammer smashing the robot in mid air, it exploded as Mikia began falling from the sky unconscious from the blast. " AH! MIKIA!" Sonic yelled running to catch her before she hit the ground, he slid right in time as she fell into his arms, Sonic curled into a ball holding her close to protect her from the falling parts that bounced off him not harming him since his quills covered him. While he was still curled, he opened one of his eyes to see his muzzle was just an inch from her's as he blushed a deep red. " he felt a tingle go up his spin when her hot breath hit his lips. " S-so...c-close.." he thought to himself closing his eyes half way leaning a little closer then stopping when a sharp metal part hit his back. He arched his back uncurling from a ball. " DAMN IT!" He shouted in pain as a small trail of blood went from his back dripping to the ground. he growled ignoring the pain, he looked around seeing Eggman had fled once Amy went after him. " SONIC! SONIC UP HERE!" Tails shouted from the X-tornado with Amy along inside. " COME ON SONIC WERE HEADING HOME!" he said as Sonic gave a thumbs up to him. " YOU GO ON AHEAD BUDDY!" Sonic shouted back, Tails nodded flying off. Sonic sighed to himself, still holding Mikia in his arms as she was unconscious still. " I have no clue whats going on with me, i gotta try to keep myself under control." He said to himself rubbing his head with one hand supporting Mikia in the other. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt her shifting in his arm, she had moved to where her face was nuzzling into his chest as if she were sleeping. He blushed lightly as he picked her up gently to not move how she was laying in his arms. " I should be heading back quick." He said to himself beginning to walk off, not wanting to run till all the pain in his back was gone. Several times he peered down looking at Mikia who's face was covered by her brown hair that was ruffled from the battle. He smiled nuzzling her slightly as he moved her hair from her face. he then gave his head a hard shake, " Sonic look at yourself, your like a love sick puppy!" He thought to himself trying to stay serious. Once the pain in his back was gone be began running, it wasn't long till he reach back at the house. The wind smacking against her face woke Mikia as she opened her eyes to see Sonic was carrying her bridal style, this caused her to blush a deep red which couldn't been hidden on her white muzzle. " Oh Your awake!" Sonic Said Stopping in front of the door looking down to her in his arms. " I was beginning to worry! But dont worry were back home now, its rare for Eggman to attack us at home. Not saying he doesnt though." He stated, giving a playful wink to her making her blush more as he put her down. " Thank You sonic, I appreciate you helping me." She said looking away brushing her hair over her shoulder giving it, its normal lifted look. He gave her his trade mark smile and thumbs up. " come on lets go in!" he said walking past her, She turned to follow him seeing the blood trail down his back causing her to gasp. " Something wrong!?"He quickly turned his head to her worried. " Sonic! What happened to your back! Your injured!" She ran up to behind him crouching down to look at the long scratch that went from the center of his back to his tail area. " Its nothing Mikia, Im fine!" He tried to convince her but she narrowed her eyes up at him, " I let you get away with it last time, but this time I will not Sonic T. hedgehog" She glared, He turned his head trying to make it seem he was annoyed by it but he blushed as he didnt expect her to call him by his full name. Mikia Stood up grabbing his arm walking inside to treat him.

**Later in the living room**

Sonic Laid on the couch waiting for Mikia to come and treat his back wound and his thumb which he almost forgot about. She walked downstairs holding a first aid kit, she sat it on the floor sitting on her knees, she got a cloth and warm water getting the cloth wet she placed it over the wound, Sonic felt the sudden heat causing him to gasp trying to move away. " Sonic Stay still!" She barked at him but he wouldn't, So she quickly reacted by climbing onto the couch sitting on his legs, she put the cloth back on his back grabbing his arms holding him down. Sonic Was surprised how strong she was and how she could hold him down without any trouble. He smirked not gonna let a girl over power him. He quickly turned his body from underneath her entwining there hands as he pushed her off him onto the floor as he was on top of her now sitting on her legs. She gasped from shock blushing a light shade of pink. " I Don't like to be held down by little ladies like you." Sonic smirked snickering at her as she figured out what he was doing as she smirked also. " Ah I See how it is, don't think us pretty girls can be as tough as you 'world heroes'?" She in a quick sweep rolled him over sitting on top of him as the role had changed. " I'm guessing you didn't learn these tricks by yourself?" Sonic looked up at her sneering. " Well I did mostly work with boys and fight against boys, so I had to learn to keep up." She confessed keeping a firm grip on his hands. Sonic was used to wrestling with Knuckles and Tails, even when they were younger, he knew lots of tricks, some cant be used on girls but knew a good trick. " Well you better learn to keep up with the blue blur who you are sitting on top of right now." He stated, " So thats your other nickname eh?" She asked. " I have many nicknames." He smiled. He pushed his hips up, moving her legs wider to where he could push her onto the ground, the rolling and pushing went on for 10 more minutes till Sonic ended back onto his stomach with her sitting on his back. " Pined ya 'gain." She bragged into his ear as he blushed, feeling her tail sweep over his legs and thighs. That's when he remembered his own tail, which was right near her rump where the slightest move would touch it. " Oh? And what do you plan to do to me now that i'm pined?" he asked innocently though it was fake. " now maybe your treatment can be continued." She muttered as she grabbed the warm cloth lightly tracing it over his wound cleaning the blood, Sonic did feel pleasure from this but to make it seem like he did even more he began wagging his tail, slow at first, then long strokes up and down hitting on top her rump startling her, she fell off him in surprise blushing mad at what just happened, He laughed throwing the towel at her face sitting up. " Shut up! Why would you do that!?" She covered her face in embarrassment as he snickered. " I never said I played fair, a hedgehogs gotta do what a hedgehogs gotta do." he looked back over to her as she was covering her face even more in embarrassment. He toke this to advantage jumping at her as they began rolling around on the floor till Sonic was on top of her, sitting on her thighs holding her down with one hand. " Now looks who's pined again" he taunted. She was full fluster as chills were sent down her spine as he leaned forward, his hot breath on her ears, " Now, are you gonna attempt to heal my wounds little vixen?" He whispered into her ear sending another group of waves down her spine as she trembled noticeably. Sonic noticed this as he blushed himself, not knowing he was that good at what he was doing. Mikia then smirked getting a clever idea, she made a innocent face looking up to sonic, " All I was doing was trying to help you and then you are gonna treat a vixen like me like this?" She almost begged, Sonic blushed, he slightly slid back on her thighs as his thoughts were racing unknowning of what to do. She toke this to advantage sliding her tail from under him, it lightly brushed against his groin getting a gasp from his, she then used it to tickle his muzzle, brushing it around his head flirtatiously, He was so red he would have looked like Knuckles. She swift her tail underneath his arms as Sonic began busting out in laughter, she brushed more against his stomach and chest as he fell backwards laughing as she continued doing so. Mikia sat up stopping the tickle torture, " Ah So the mighty hero is ticklish?" She taunted him as Sonic was trying to catch his breath. He hardly heard what she was saying, he was now tired from this and was feeling embarrassed from what she had done to him. he managed to open his eyes seeing her stand up dusting herself off, he couldnt get a single word out, " Guess I win our little match here, so now onto your back Mr. hedgehog. " she motioned him with a finger, he didnt waste time as he rolled onto his stomach. she went back to kneeling beside him grabbing the now cold water cloth cleaning his wounds, he didnt fight it, he just laid there, resting his head on his crossed arms, one eye looking up over his arms at Mikia as she patched up his back, he felt his face blush but a smile grew over his muzzle. He then moved his head up as she moved to in front of him, taking his hand, she toke off his glove with the cut finger, he was about to speak but was stopped when she put some kind of remedy on it, he felt a sudden sense of relief as he sighed at the feeling, she wrapped up his thumb then kissed the tip of it causing Sonic to blush as he buried his face in his other arm." there, was that so bad." She asked him as he peered over his arm up at her, she saw the smirk rise on his muzzle as he closed his eyes chuckling. She stood up walking out as sonic sat up, he looked over his thumb then stood up. He turned around to see Tails was behind him, " WOAH! TAILS!" He Shouted, Blushing red.


	3. Chapter 3: Does the crush get worse?

**Mikia's room, mikia's P.O.V.**

I was blushing Mad as I looked in the mirror fixing my hair. Never before had I wrestled with someone like him, most boys I could hold down and they would give up. He sure was playing hard. I brushed my hands through my hair as it finally was fixed, I grabbed my jacket putting it on. Since I hardly wore clothes this was my best, it covered most of my chest, but my stomach and hips were always shown. I didn't mind though. I began pacing around the room trying to put together what was going on with me! I'm not known to be flirty, I guess it should be called improvising to win the wrestling match. But when his tail, and his smile, how he saved me today. I gave my head a hard shake blushing mad. It was all new to me, I knew what it was though. I Was Falling in Love with the blue blur, or I already am...

**back down in the living room**

Sonic stood fully embarrassed, Tails stood in front of him, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed straight at him. " T-Tails! H-How long have you been standing here!?" He gulped the lump down his throat, " Oh, Long enough!" He barked, " Look Tails it wasn't what you were thinking! She was just-" He Began, " Just what!? You trying to win over my sister by wrestling and flirting!?" He growled trying to stay calm, but failing. Sonic scratched his head, part of it was true, he didn't flirt much, but the wrestling was a way of flirting he guessed. " Stay away from her Sonic! I don't care if your my brother she is my sister! And I don't want any harm to come to her!" He shouted back, walking to the kitchen as Sonic was left there in shock at Tails' sudden out burst. He sighed flopping down into his recliner, he rubbed his ear, hoping to forget how tails sounded while yelling. Just then he heard a laughing sound of a child, he groaned sitting up to see Bokkun fly in holding his messager bag. " what do you want now Bokkun?" Sonic rolled his eyes at the robot. " I Just had a little message for you from doctor eggman! Enjoy it!" he shouted turning the knob on it flying out. Just then Mikia walked down as Tails walked in, On the screen appeared Eggman laughing. " Hello Sonic! If you are hearing this then I have captured some friends of yours! If you want them back you must come to skoal island to get them! And dont be late!" the fat man snickered as the screen went blank. Sonic curled into a ball as Mikia and Tails got onto the ground just as it exploded in a cloud of dust and smoke. Sonic uncurled, standing up. " Well looks like we better be going, dont you think?" He Asked looking over to them, he saw Tails still had a hint of anger in his eyes but he smiled and nodded along with Mikia. " I will start the X-Tornado, come on Mikia." Tails Said taking her hand walking out. Sonic grabbed his shoes putting them on then grabbed his glove that laid on the floor putting it on.

**Later up in the sky above the ocean.**

Sonic laid on the wing of the X-tornado as Tails flew in the pilots seat, Mikia sat behind him trying to block the cold winds of the troposphere. " Tails How far do we have to go?" Mikia asked him looking for her goggles. " Not far Miki, just a little further." He said back using her nickname. " Found them!" She cheered picking them up from her bag, but then the plane got hit by a current causing her to be lifted from her seat falling from the plane, she screamed as she flew out over the wing hitting right into Sonic who sat up in surprise, they both went rolling till Sonic grabbed the side of the wing holding onto her. " MIKIA!" Tails Shouted in worry. Sonic Growled and grunted trying to pull them back onto the wing but the winds held him there, He held Mikia closer as she began slipping, she grabbed her arms around his neck trying to hold onto him her goggles slipped from her hands as they flew away disappearing in the clouds. just then both screamed as Tails flipped the plane where they landed onto it, Sonic hit the plane wing as Mikia was on top of him. " ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?" Tails Yelled to them worried. Sonic laughed giving a thumbs up, " YEA TAILS WERE FINE! JUST ANOTHER DAY OF WORLD HERO STUFF!" He sat up holding Mikia with him so she didn't fly off. " Tails landed the plane on the beach of the island as Sonic jumped off then helped Mikia down grabbing her by the waist lifting her down, he blushed as he quickly let her go, bolting over to help Tails unload the bags of supplies. " Do You guys need any help?" Mikia asked walking over to them, " No need Sis, we got it, were just gonna carry these bags as we go through the forests and jungles." Tails Said helping Sonic put on the bag with the camp supplies. " well at least let me take one bag, I cant let you boys do all the work." She frowned walking by them both, the two boys looked at each other then back at Mikia as she grabbed her bag that laid next to Tails. " Girls got spunk." Sonic thought to himself smirking slightly but Tails didn't notice. " Well Okay Mikia, but we better hurry before nightfall, luckily Eggman didn't say when we should be there." Tails stated following Mikia. Sonic bolted after them running up to the other side of Tails. " hey Tails Im gonna run ahead to find a camping spot, then I will come back to get you!" Sonic said before darting off in a gust of wind. before they could blink Sonic was back without his pack, He grabbed them both running off in the same direction stopping in a empty area. the bag rested against a tree as the tents were set up, a small unlit campfire was made and a bag of food was hanging in the tree out of reach of animals. " Wow Sonic you sure work fast! I never figured you knew how to set up a tent!" Tails said in shock setting his bag down next to sonic's. " there's a lot I can do I guess. But anyways, Me and tails will share a tent so Mikia you get your own." He smiled at the two foxes who nodded in approval.

**That night**

Sonic sat outside the tent poking the fire with a stick, Tails was inside the tent sleeping and Mikia was across the fire in her tent sleeping or at least he thought. He lifted the stick up as a small flame began on the tip. " Sonic?" Came a voice startling him as he fell backwards from the stump he was on, he rubbed his head then sat up to see it was Mikia who stood infront of the fire, giving her face a small glow as her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the light. He blushed slightly standing up rubbing his head. " Oh hey Mikia, You startled me, I just thought you were asleep." He nervously stated peering his eyes away in embarrassment. " I'm not really tired right now, I saw you were sitting out here by yourself, cant you sleep?" She asked him.

**Sonic's**** P.O.V.**

I Looked over to her, she was so innocent looking, I cleared my throat, " well its not that, I just don't feel like sleeping right now." I said looking away again. She smiled, sending a warmth through my body, butterflies in my stomach. I began worrying about Tails and his behavior this afternoon, I would never tell mikia though. I decided to wipe that from my mind, I didn't want to hurt my brother, but he would have to understand somehow. " Sonic?" Mikia snapped me back to reality as I looked to see her right in front of me. I blushed even more. " Oh Sorry, I was just thinking is all." I told her as I noticed I was still holding the stick as the flame grew bigger around the tip. That's what gave me the idea. " Hey Mikia! Wanna go with me to this super way past cool place I found an hour ago?" I turned to her holding up the torched stick. She looked at me smiling her eyes lit up even more, " I would Love to Sonic!" She happily said making me smile and blush slightly. I Toke her hand, sending a jolt of warmth through my arm, I began walking her through the tall grass and dense trees as she stayed close to me. " are you sure this is safe Sonic? Maybe we should go back." She was about to turn around but she was held in place by my hand as I squeezed it slightly. " Don't worry Mikia, I wont anything happen to us." I saw her blushing making me smile. Just then we came up to a large rock wall, a narrow entrance through the middle. " we have to go this way." I turned to her, I moved her hand forward letting her walk in first as I went behind her. I ran through there before, or I thought at least, this passage got narrower and narrower as we went deeper. Mikia was fine cause she was smaller then me, but I moved sideways so I didn't get stuck. Just then I heard a hissing sound when Mikia suddenly screamed jumping back as I caught her a snake slithered into a hole through the wall as I turned back to Mikia as we were both stuck, she was on one side of the wall as I was on the other, we were pressed together, I felt my face heat up as hers did also. " I-I'm Sorry Sonic It caught me off guard, its all my fault were stuck." She covered her face with her hands, " whoa Mikia its not your fault, everyone gets startled at times, it was kinda my fault too, I should have known this wasn't the right tunnel!" I tried to reassure her, " here let me see if I can move you loose." I bent down slightly setting the torch on the ground, I blushed then cause I got stuck in that position where my head was against her stomach. I gulped as I slowly tried standing up causing my stomach to rub against her's, I held in a moan but I couldn't hold in the blush. I toke her by the arms as she toke my wrists as I careful slid her around, but then I let out a soft moan and gasp when her knee rubbed against my groin, " S-Sorry!" She apologized as I slid her away fully, once we were unstuck we began heading back out, both of us were extremely embarrassed, I watched as Mikia walked out both of her hands on her cheeks, I scratched the back of my head looking for the right tunnel, once I found it, " Mikia! Its over here! I'm sure of it!" I shouted to her, she shyly walked over to me rubbing her arm. I motioned her in as we began going through, both of us walked in silence. I smirked, jumping forward covering her eyes before we got to the exit, she gasped grabbing my wrists. " I don't want to ruin this surprise, so I'm covering your eyes but close them." I Whispered into her ear causing it to twitch, I felt her shudder slightly, I must be good at talking to girls if she is this nervous I thought to myself. " O-Okay." I heard her squeak out. I could feel my hormones going wild at this, I was luckly to keep them under control. I guided her out to a large pond that sparkled under the moon light, flowers all around it. I Motioned her to sit by the pond her eyes still closed. I sat infront of her my hands over her eyes, " okay im gonna move my hands but dont open your eyes." I said my eyes half closed smiling at her, She nodded as I move my hands. I looked around then spotted a blue rose, I picked it up holding it infront of Mikia, " Okay open your eyes." I said almost in a whisper. She slowly opened her eyes then looked up at me as I scratched my head blushing, she gasped as I handed her the flower she gladly toke, " I-I Found this place and I thought you would like it here." I sounded just like an idiot trying to talk. " I dont Like it here." She said still smiling as my heart sank at her words, " I love it here!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck embracing me as I blushed deep red. she pulled away from me as I put my hand behind my quills smiling shyly. I got really nervous as she closed her eyes half way leaning closer to me, I moved my head back slightly but then I closed my eyes half way also leaning closer slightly. " Sonic." She whispered as we were only a few inches apart, " Mikia." I whispered back to her, that was when she quickly moved her head up kissing my nose as I blushed mad. As I Blinked a few times trying to figure out what happened she was snickering and giggling. " W-Wha.." Is all I managed to say.

**Normal**** P.O.V.**

Mikia teased at Sonic as he rubbed his head embarrassed blushing wild. " lets call that revenge for making me look bad during our wrestling match!" She playfully winked at him. Sonic Smirked then, in a blur he was ontop of her, she acted fast putting her hands and knees on his chest and stomach trying to push him off, Sonic snickered, " its not nice to tease hedgehogs ya know." She growled a little. Then she shifted her tail over his groin causing him to gasp arching his back, she toke this to advantage pushing him off into the pond. Sonic panicked sitting up as the pond wasn't very deep. Mikia sat across from him laughing. he blushed wildly.

**Mikia's P.O.V.**

I stopped laughing as I looked over to Sonic who was soaking wet and blushing mad. I noticed it was past midnight by the moon position. " I think we should be heading back." I said standing up begining to walk out of the pond, but then I felt a hand grab my arm pulling me back in, in a loud splash I was being held down by Sonic as he was sitting ontop of my stomach. I blushed kicking my feet trying to get from under him. " Sonic! Let me up! We gotta go! tails will begin worrying!" I shouted at him, he just snickered, then did something that made me furious, " One! two! Three! Mikia Prower has been defeated! As Sonic The hedgehog wins the wrestling match going off to the finals!" He mocked like an announcer for a wrestling match. I Growled glaring at him as he smirked with his eyes half closed.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sonic let Mikia up as She crawled out of the pond standing up. She rubbed her arms shivering, Sonic quickly toke notice as he walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, she squeaked blushing at the sudden embrace. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed as his head rested against her shoulder. She turned her head up nuzzling his chest. His cheeks showed a light hit of blush, He picked her up bridal style running off, he zoomed right through the tunnel then arrived at the campsite. He sat her down at her tent, " thanks Sonic." She pecked his cheek before going into her tent, He blushed wild putting his hand on the spot she kissed him. He then smiled widely as his legs almost turned to jelly as he made his way to his tent, he kicked off his shoes climbing inside, Tails was fast asleep on one side as sonic laid on the other.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I stared at the tents top laying under the covers smiling widely. My body was growing warm inside, though the first part of it didnt go well It ended better. Oh Chaos I had to remember back into the first tunnel. I bit my lip trying to keep my manhood from coming out. I Cleared my mind going to sleep.

**Sometime later?**

I woke up hearing my tent open. I groaned opening one eye half way, I saw Tails wasn't in the tent, I sat up looking towards the entrance, I saw a fox shadow opening it up, " Tails?" I Questioned leaning forward, that's when it opened to show it was Mikia as she wasn't wearing anything, but like always her parts were covered, I blushed though cause she look so innocently at me. " Sonikku?" She used the same nickname Amy would use when we were younger but when she said it I felt a tingle go up my spine, " M-Mikia is something wrong?" I studdered crawling backwards slightly as she neared near me more and more. " I have a problem I need your help with." She stated sitting on her knees holding her fist over her muzzle like a child making me shudder slightly. " A-And whats the prob'?" I tried to remain cool, but that's when she grabbed my muzzle, I Blushed wildly, my eyes wide in shock. I went soft all over as she moved onto my lap leaning forward she kissed my cheek, then moved to my neck, I Gasped blushing even more, I moaned as she nipped down onto my shoulder, I laid back as she began trailing kisses down my chest, I arched my back as she stopped at my groin blowing onto it with her warm breathe. " M-ikia, you said you had a P-problem, hah, why are you doing, hah, this. " I panted, she licked up from above my groin up my chest looking me in the eyes, " Sonikku, Vixens my age have heats, I need your help calming mine. " I Blushed mad at the words she said, was she meaning she wanted me to do her?! " Now just let me do my work, love." She rubbed her hand on my groin as I squirmed and moaned, she then rubbed her crouch onto mine, this sent me wild, I saw my length come out but I closed my eyes then. " Sonic" I heard her say, " Sonic" It came again, " SONIC!" Came a shout.

**thats when I woke!**

I sat up to hit my head against something as I fell back groaning in pain, I heard a groan in pain from someone else, I looked to see it was Mikia, she wore her pilots jacket and stockings, she rubbed the large bump on her head. " Mikia are you okay?" I asked sitting up in front of her. She looked at me annoyed. " What was that for? I tried to wake you for an hour!" She barked at me. " Im sorry, I am a kinda heavy sleeper." I shyly said rubbing my head. She laughed a little, " well were moving to the village, so you better hurry." She said before crawling out of my tent. I blushed red trying to forget the image from my head. " How I wish I wasnt a adult hedgehog right now, its like chaos hates me giving me these needs." he said to himself going out putting on his gloves and shoes. We began walking as Mikia was ahead along with tails, but I saw Tails slowed down coming to beside me. " Sonic didnt you sleep well last night?" he asked me, " Uh Yea why?" I blinked twice at him. " Well its just you were moaning and gasping in your sleep, so I had to sleep in Mikia's tent." his words made me blush mad. " O-O-Oh That...well I just had this dream, I was in a hot pot, thats why I was gasping." I lied. " then why were you moaning?" he raised an eyebrow. " I dont know, i cant remember much." I lied again. He seemed to buy it as he nodded running back up to Mikia.

**Skoal city, normal P.O.V.**

Sonic, Mikia and Tails walked into the nearest hotel as sonic asked the lady at the desk for any available rooms. " We have two rooms, one room for single and one for doubles." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder typing on the computer. " Me and Tails will share a room Sonic, You can have one by yourself." Mikia said. The lioness clerk nodded as Sonic payed for the rooms. Sonic toke the bags walking behind the fox siblings as they toke the elevator up. When it opened Tails Gasped, " LI MOON!?" He Shouted, there in front of them was the red vixen, with silky black hair, wearing her purple dress. She smiled at them in surprise. " Tails! Sonic! I cant believe it!" She hugged Tails as he blushed red. He then returned the hug. " Oh Li moon, this is my older sister Mikia Prower." he introduced Mikia who shook Li moon's hand. " So you three are staying at the hotel?" She asked as Sonic and Tails nodded. " well then how about I show you around the town Tails." She said taking his hand going back to the elevator as it closed its doors. Sonic and mikia were left in the hall alone. " Well I better go unpack." She grabbed her bags from sonic walking to her room that was across from sonic's. He walked to his room taking out his key, he slid it through the lock but the door wouldn't open, he tried again and again and again but it didn't work. " Damn it!" He cussed stuffing the key in his quills walking over to Mikia and tails' room as the door was still open. " whats wrong Sonic?" She asked setting her bag on her bed. Sonic sighed " My key doesn't work." is all he said. " Well, I guess you can sleep in my bed, I will just share with Tails like when we were toddlers." She smiled at him. " Thanks Mikia, I appreciate it but I can just sleep on the couch I don't want you to have to share with Tails." He said walking over to the couch. " And I cant let you do that, it wouldn't be fair." She insisted glaring at him. He sighed knowing he couldn't win this argument. " Fine." He said annoyed. She walked by him as his eyes followed her across the room as she picked up Tails bags putting them on his bed.

**Sonic's P.O.V. Later**

I sat in the diner with Mikia as we went down to get our food for diner. I grumbled looking at all the people who sat, talking and laughing, I saw most fan girls were staring at me, I saw some were jealous I was sitting at a table with Mikia. I stood up picking up my plate, Mikia looked at me confused, " Whats wrong Sonic?" She asked before I toke her by the arm standing her up. " I dont like eating in public like this, lets just go up to the room." I toke her plate walking out as she followed me. I Opened the door setting the plates on the couch, I walked to the small fridge pulling out two cans of pop tossing one to mikia as she toke her plate sitting at where it was. I Sat next to her holding my plate in my lap. I Only had a chilidog so once I finished I tossed the paper plate to the trash can. She was still eating so I stood up stretching my back, " I'm Gonna take my shower, I smell like forest floor." I looked back to her walking into the bathroom. I Shut the door behind me, I started the water as I toke off my gloves and shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror, my quills were kinda messy, but everything else looked fine, I put my hands behind my head as I walked into the shower. the warm water ran down head as I grabbed my quill cleaner lathering it into my quills, I put my head under the shower head as the soap ran down from my quills, I put my back against the wall sliding down to the floor where the water was right on me. I purred slightly, like i always did when I was in the shower. I Actually would have been done with the shower but I decided to stay in it longer. It was a few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. " What Is it!?" I Yelled over the shower. " Sonic its me!" Mikia responded, " I accidently spilled my pop on me! I need to get it out of my hair and fur before it gets to sticky!" I Heard her yell causing me to blush, I wouldnt be able to get out as fast with me being wet and the towel across the room, but its not like she hasnt seen males without shoes or gloves, she is used to tails, so it wouldnt much be with me. " Uhm Sure the doors unlocked!" I shouted back turning to face the wall so I wouldnt see her. I heard the door open then I heard a small splash as her foot stepped in the water. " Thanks Sonic, I promise I wont be long." I heard her say. I only nodded. I dont know what my body was thinking but my head slightly turned to mikia, I saw her full body, she was soaked in the water as she scrubbed down her arms and legs, when she leaned forward scrubbing her legs as I could see the fur that covered her chest was moved away causing me to blush hard yanking my eyes back around. " Uhm Sonic?" I heard her say sounding nervous. " What is it Mikia?" I asked not turning around. " Ya see when I spilt my pop its becaused I tripped then it went along my back, and I cant get it out, C-can you help me maybe?" I Blushed at her words. " O-Oh Uh Yea I guess. " I Stood to my feet walking up to behind her as she was facing away from me, I toke the wash cloth averting my eyes I began lathering her back down, I scrubbed her upper shoulders, then moved to her upper back, the whole time I tried to keep my eyes from looking at her, I was blushing red, my body was hot and the water wasn't helping. I then bent down onto my knees to do her lower back as I was to tall to just stand and do it. I Look at her body, her body was so wonderfully shaped, her short wet hair covered the back of her shoulders, her tail was tucked between her legs to give me access to scrub the stained fur, I Was blushing Mad, I quickly grabbed the shower rinse spraying the soap off of Her back. I must have been doing a good job rinsing her back cause while I moved it down through her fur she seemed to let out a small moan. I Pretended I didnt notice. " I think I got it all Mikia." I turned around handing her the rinse. I felt her hand grasp around mine as I turned to see her holding my hand while setting the rinse back up on the wall turning back to me. I jerked my head away averting my eyes blushing mad. I felt her hand pull me face back to face her, She had fixed her fur where it was covering herself but I was still embarrassed. " Sonic? Do you think you can take me back to the secret garden you showed me last night?" She asked, looking almost like she was begging, I couldnt say no. " Yea Mikia, I guess we can." I said looking to the side. Then I blushed wild as her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me into a embrace. In Shock my foot slid from under me, causing me to fall onto my butt, she was still holding onto me but her chin was on my chest as she was looking up at me. My nose was touching hers as I was blushing hard and she was also. How bad i just wanted to end my struggle with her not knowing about my crush, but I decided not to tell her," A-Are you okay!?" I Asked quickly sitting up as she sat up also. She nodded as her eyes were looking away from me, I helped her stand up lifting her from the shower setting her on the carpet so she wouldn't slip. I grabbed a towel for her and then one for me, I began drying myself our backs facing away from each other but I could see her through the mirror I faced. She was drying her arms first then rubbed the towel against her hair drying it somewhat. Then she bent forward as her tail brushed against the back of my legs, she rubbed the towel down her legs then stood up. I just ran the towel down my arms and legs quickly, then spent a little longer on my quills. I tried to dry my back but I couldn't reach it all, that was when I felt a hand grabbed the towel rubbing my back, I looked into the mirror to see it was Mikia who was rubbing down my back. I couldn't help but Smile and purr softly, her hands made tingles go up my spin. her hands worked like a pro at massages. I Smiled with my eyes half closed at the sight, she didnt really have to get on her knees like I would for her since she was shorter than me. I leant forward letting my quills go forward so she could get full access. My head resting on my arms, She just smiled a little more as she seemed to work her hands wonderfully against my back, I Felt her hands move away making me whine to myself. I stood to see she was walking out with the towel around her shoulders. I Smiled following her out.


	4. Chapter 4: Time of Year for Troubles

**In the main room, Sonic's P.O.V.**

I put on my shoes and Gloves as she was still drying herself fixing her hair. " Sonic can you toss me my jacket?" She asked me putting on her shoes once she was dry. I Picked it up handing it to her, she smiled up at me taking it. The second she put it on I picked her up bridal style running out. She was surprised by this as her arms locked around my neck and she buried her face in my chest away from the wind. I blushed a little then pulling her closer I blasted through the sound barrier speeding through the town, Everything went by as a blur as the sky grew dark and the skies lit the night sky. I Stopped at the edge of the jungle that went over top the rock we went through to get to the pond. I sat her down walking ahead of her. She followed behind me looking around, I decided to joke around with her a little as I started a little bit of a sprint, She was able to keep up, then i went to a jog, she hurried after me to keep up, then I went to my full run but not at its fastest. she was in full sprint, trying to catch up with me but she couldn't make it even close. " Sonic! This is Unfair! Wait up!" She cried out to me, I looked back at her smirking as I sped up a little. The distance between us grew greater and greater, I began laughing looking back at her. I could see she couldn't help but laugh also. I Looked ahead to see I was getting close to the edge so I skidded to a stop right at it. Mikia ran right into me as we went rolling down the hillside laughing. We rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill in the flowers as butterflies got startled flying away, I was on top of her she was under me still laughing. I propped myself up on my left arm so all my weight wasn't on her. Our Eyes then met. I stared into her ocean baby blue eyes, I felt like I was lost in them smiling and panting from laughing so hard earlier. She was doing the same as I, only she had a hint of laugh in her panting. She put her hand against my cheek as I smiled a little more brushing her hand back with my other hand. I couldn't fight it anymore, I leaned in slighty as I blushed, she put her hand from my cheek around my neck. She tilted her head slightly leaning forward to me, both of us lost in a trance our eyes half closed. I felt her breath against my lips as we were so close. I prayed in my mind she wouldn't move away. So it wouldn't happen, I closed the gap between us, My eyes closed as I felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me in deeper. fireworks went off in my head, butterflies in my stomach, my legs and arms were jelly. I loved it. I then opened my eyes a little in shock as I felt her tongue pushing against my lips for entrance. I then closed them letting it in, starting a tongue wrestling match. I didnt give in to this easy, I fought her back at it for awhile, then let her win. We broke apart for air, I was panting hard and she was also. I nuzzled her forehead against mine purring, she nuzzled me back twirling her hands through my quills. I then moved laying next to her holding her close embracing her. I twirled my fingers through her soft hair. I then opened my eyes half way just as she opened her's looking up at me. " Sonic?" She asked me looking innocent. " hm?" Is all I could respond. She put her arms on my chest twirling her fingers in my fur making me purr slightly. " Sonic, I...I Love you." She said in a whisper her ears flattened against her head looking up at me. " I Love you too Mikia."I finally confessed flattening my ears back also rubbing my nose against her's. she smiled as I smiled back, I leaned in kissing her again sending another firework through my body.

We kissed like that for what seemed forever, only breaking apart for air. After awhile I could barely stay awake, I looked over at her as she was already sleeping but she was lightly sleeping. I pulled her close, her back against my chest as she shifted around, I curled into a half ball nuzzling her shoulder as she purred to the sound of me purring. I closed my eyes dozing off slowly, " Good night Mikia, I love you." Were the last words I said before falling asleep.

**The next**** morning...**

I Woke feeling something weird rubbing between my legs, I gasped lightly looking to see it was Mikia's tail as she was still laying against me, now facing me, her tail was between her legs, the tip rubbing my thighs. I ignored it licking across her muzzle and lips, then kissing them. She groaned softly burying her face into her arms against the grass, I smirked climbing ontop of her licking behind her brown ears, she giggled a little then playfully pushed me off her propping herself up looking at me with a smirk across her lovely muzzle. " Good morning Mika." I smiled rubbing my hand over her muzzle as she grabbed it leaning closer to me rubbing her nose against mine. " Good morning Sonic." She kissed my cheek then began standing up I grabbed her arm pulling her down into my lap lickling her cheek causing her to giggle. " why dont we just stay here." I whispered into her ear. She shuddered slightly against my chest then she began pushing me down. I gave a playful growl turning her to where I was ontop, I began leaning for another kiss but she put her finger between our lips as I gave a playful whine smirking to her. " I want to get back before Tails wakes." she purred to me. I only nodded standing up, she stood also as I picked her up. I looked around then ran off the way we came, in no time we made it back to the hotel. I sat her down at the door she turned to me kissing me passionately, I kissed back, She broke from it opening the door. We snuck inside as Tails laid on the bed fast asleep. I looked at myself seeing I was covered in grass on my quills, I snuck into the shower turning it on taking off my shoes and socks. I jumped a little when I felt two arms lock around my neck. But then I heard a purr and a kiss on my cheek. " Its your fault im covered in the same grass you are." She playfully said to me as I chuckles turning to her putting my hands on her hips, I looked up and down her to see she wasnt wearing her shoes but had a towel around her waste and neck draping over her chest. " Well you can always join me, the shower is big enough for a vixen and a hedgehog." I said with a smirk. She sneered at me playfully, she moved her hands away from my neck walking away, I watched her walk over to the large bathtub that was across from the shower, she started the water sitting on the edge." I would join you sonic, but I'd rather have something, nice and longer, not to fast if ya know what I mean." She said running her tail through the water. I Smirked at her walking into the shower. I ran the water through my quills and fur, I watched as Mikia dropped her towels then stepping into the tub, once she was fully in I sped through the quill wash through and washed my body and turned off the water stepping out, She smiled with her eyes closed her head is the only thing above the water as I walked over, I sat myself behind her, her head against my lower stomach, my feet in the water. She giggled as I felt her hands rub my feet. I reached forward getting a handful of water then poured it down her hair, she giggled again taking my hands then kissed them. I grabbed the shampoo that sat on the floor. I poured some of it in my hand then began lathering her hair. She purred loving what i was doing. I Got another handful of water dumping it down her hair rinsing the soap out. I kissed her forehead as she leaned up kissing mine also. I put my arms on her shoulders leaning against her nuzzling her. " Your so beautiful my little vixen." I whispered in her ear moving my arms from her shoulders placing my hands on them. " And your my handsome Blue hedgie." She purred licking my cheek . I began massaging her shoulders as she let out a little moan in pleasure. " Sonic, you an expert at this, I didnt know you were so good." She moaned out putting her hands on my mine as I licked her cheek massaging harder. " You feel tense, its the least I could do my love." I kissed her cheek as she moved her head to where my lips kissed hers I slipped my tongue into her mouth exploring every inch as she then proceeded to explore mine. I let out a moan as her hands rubbed up my neck but it was muffled by the kiss. She broke from the kiss sliding away from me standing up. I smiled as she brushed her soaked tail against my neck. I followed her out onto the carpet as I grabbed a towel procceding to dry her lower half as she dried her arms and upper self. I ran the towel up and down her legs. then I dried her tail not going to close to her rump or lower region. She grabbed my hand when I was moving away. I looked up at her confused as she smiled a little. " Sonic you seemed to have forgotten to dry somewhere." She said with blush visible on her cheeks, I nodded blushing, My cuffed my hands with the towel on it around her rump drying her. She jumped at first then I heard her purring wrapping her tail around my neck as it tickled my cheek slightly. I sat the towel on the counter standing up as Mikia turned to me wrapping her arms around my neck rubbing her nose against mine. I Put my hand on her cheek pulling her into another kiss, I broke the kiss for a moment opening to door slightly to see Tails was in a deep sleep, I smirked closing the door pulling her back into the kiss. I don't know how long we kissed like that but it was a looooong time till we broke apart for air, both of us were panting hard, I picked her up as her arms were around my neck and I held onto her legs our eye contact never left. I sat her on the bed as she climb up onto it putting her legs under the covers. I put my shoes and gloves on as I heard Tails' phone ringing, I grabbed it answer, " Hello?" I said before Recognizing the laugh in the background. " Hello Sonic! I expected Tails to answer but you will do I guess! I have heard you are on the island looking for me! Well If you wish to find me come up to the volcano if you wish to save your friend!" The fat man shouted into the other line. I growled getting ready to say something but he hung up on me, I tossed the phone on Tails' bed hurrying to the door to feel a hand grab my arm. I turned to see it was Mikia who looked worried, " whats wrong Sonic?" She asked me pulling my hand from the door taking both into her hands so I would have her attention. " Look Mikia Eggman finally showed up, I gotta go stop him and save my friend, which ever one he has, But I promise to be back as soon as I can, so when Tails wakes tell him to go there to get me, then you and Me can go to the beach for awhile, maybe you can teach me how to swim." I kissed her hands then her lips as she kissed me back, " Love ya!" I opened the door getting ready to run out, " Love you too!" I heard her say before bolting off. I ran out of the hotel darting for the volcano.

**Back inside, Mikia's P.O.V.**

I sighed walking back to my bed laying down on it. I was so worried and scared, I didn't want to lose Sonic now. I felt a chill go up my spin, I crossed my legs tightly, it was the beginning of August, the right time since its Fox mating season. I knew since I was eighteen this would happen but why oh why now. I slipped a hand between my legs as it was moist and warm down there. I moaned a little before standing up walking to my suit case. I hurried before Tails woke, finding my outfit I bought for this time of year. I got my jacket out putting it on, then grabbed a pair of matching shorts, underwear, bra and top, I quickly scurried them on as I moaned as the feeling didn't leave. I reached back in my bag grabbing a bottle, I opened the lid taking out a pill to restrain my hormones, If I didn't take it then it wouldn't surprise me I would be on top of Sonic riding him to releave myself. I swallowed the awful pill sighing. Then I heard Tails groan softly, I turned to see he was just waking. He stood up looking at me weirdly. " Mikia why are you wearing those clothes, I didn't know you actually had clothes but your swimsuit and jacket and shoes." He said walking over to me. " Oh! well you see Tails female foxes have to wear clothes every certain season, I will tell you more when your older and ready." I Blushed slightly putting a hand on his shoulder. " Oh! You need to hurry to help Sonic take care of Eggman! So hurry along!" I pushed him gently towards the door. " Oh okay! By Mikia I will be back soon!" He ran out quickly as I waved to him. I sighed alone in the room now as I sat on the couch. I then moaned as the pill didnt kick in yet. my underwear was already soaked as I toke off my pants and underwear. My fingers glided across the edge of my virgin flower that longed for a mans touch. I bite my lip imaging Sonic licking on my flower. I Moaned louder sticking two fingers starting my first masturbation. It felt so good but what I imaged made it better.

**In Mikia's image **

I sat on the couch, my legs spread apart, Sonic suckling on my breasts like a baby, he rubbed my other breast while sucking on the other engulfing it in his maw. I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist holding against his head. He pulled away as I looked down, he smirked licking his lips. He looked down at my flower moving his head to it, resting my legs on his shoulders. I arched my back moaning louder and louder as he began licking on my womanhood.

**Reality**

I moaned loud as the image flouded my mind, I felt the pleasure rise to too much, " hah! HAH! AHHH! SOOOONIC!" I shouted as my juices went all over my hand, drops on the couch. I panted hard laying on the couch, I could hardly move by then. I managed to grab a towel that laid on the floor, cleaning my hand and lower region as I then zipped up my coat falling asleep.

**Sometime later**

I woke to the sound of someone banging on the door, I struggled to get up as my legs were still tingly. " Im coming!" I shouted walking to the door, I opened it as my eyes widened in shock. There infront of me was Tails and a yellow female mongoose with purple hair held up sonic as he was bruise in some places with scratches around his legs and arms. " Sonic!" I shouted as he almost dropped into my arms as Tails held his other arm. " He will be fine, he just got banged up." Tails said helping me move him to his Bed. I kneeled on the floor by him as he slowly began opening his eyes. " I gotta take Mina to her house, I will be back." Tails said walking out with the mongoose who I was guessing was Mina. " W-Wha..?" I heard Sonic mutter opening his eyes half way looking around the room till his eyes came upon me. " Sonic how do you feel?!" I asked him holding his hand, He smiled leaning up to kiss my cheek. " I'm fine Mika, I'm just a little sore, I think I might need my little nurse to help patch me up." He winked at me as I smiled nuzzling him as he nuzzled back the best he could. After I bandaged and cleaned his wounds I kissed his forehead. He then grabbed my arms pulling me into a kiss as I didnt waste time to kiss back. Luckly the pill kicked in, or I might have been teasing him hard at that moment. He grabbed my legs making me blush as he leaned back onto the bed pulling me where I sat on him still with our lips connected. His eyes were closed as I then closed mine. His hands rubbed my legs as a question popped into my mind. I pulled from the kiss, leaving Sonic to look at me confused. " Sonic..." I started out blushing as a hand covered my mouth to where it came as a whisper. " What is it Mika?" He asked me sitting up where I was on his lap. " I was wondering..When exactly is...is hum" I couldn't get it out. " When is what?" he looked at me with his wonderful green eyes. " When exactly is...the hedgehogs...mating...season?" I managed to get out as I saw him blushing mad making me look away blushing also. " Oh, well hum...er..I hum" He studdered looking away rubbing his head. I felt so embarrassed as I climbed off of his lap covering my face as it was burning hot, " I'm sorry sonic, I shouldn't have asked that!" I shyly stated backing away from him still covering my face.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I was super embarrassed, but I didn't want to make Mikia feel saddened so I grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug. She seemed shocked at my gesture, I pulled away looking her in the eyes. " Don't worry about it, I was just surprised by the question, But if you wish to know its April to September last time I checked." I watched her expression turn to worry as she bite her lip. " If I may ask, Why did you wanna know?" I then noticed she was wearing her jacket and it was zipped up, my eyes then fell to across the room to the couch where I saw a pair of shorts and underwear laying next to a towel. I blushed mad thinking I knew what was wrong but I didn't say anything. " Oh its nothing to important, I-I just get curious is all." She said blushing mad looking to the ground. I tilted her head up kissing her as I felt her kiss back. I knew how she felt, during this season it got harder to not want to do every girl that is also in heat. " Mikia, I know its important, I want you to tell me please." I licked her cheek. " The only way I will tell you Sonic, is if you promise me not to tell Tails since he is getting curious about me also." I perked my ears up remembering Tails brought me home with Mina. " I Promise Mika, and when i make a promise I keep it." I put my hand on her shoulder as she closed both her eyes tightly putting her hands in front of her blushing mad. " Y-ya See, every August to September, Vixens over 18 like me...sorta...go into a mating season, We desire a mate and the male foxes over 18, well they sorta grow a little bigger and they go a little crazy looking for a undated girl. I n-needed to know in case Male hedgehogs did that also." She confessed not looking at me as I blushed rubbing my hand behind my head. " Oh, well I guess not, because I never did. But Tails sorta gave me this pill so I wouldnt, but I have stopped taking them." I blushed. I felt her put her hand on my cheek as I looked at her smiling as I smiled back. " Thanks Sonic, I just really needed to know in case." She Kissed me lovingly as I put my hands around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around my neck. It worried me though in the back of my mind that I wouldnt be able to control anything my body did without the pill.

_**BAM!**_

We pulled away from each other turning to the door to see Tails standing in complete shock." T-TAILS!?" me and Mikia shouted in surprise letting go of each other. I got nervous as I saw Tails face turn to anger. " h-how...HOW COULD YOU!" He Screamed at me as I just stood in shock. " Tails Calm down at least let us explain." She put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down as he just pulled away from her his ears flattened against his head and his nose snarled as he growled. " Don't explain! ANYTHING!" He shouted at her causing her to jump. " Now look here Tails! there is no reason to be angry! So Dont go shouting at us, let alone Mikia!" I scolded at him as he looked surprised at that. " Tails at least let me explain please." She guided him to the bed as I followed, I looked behind me quickly scooting Mikia's dropped clothes under the couch. " Tails you gotta understand, me and Sonic are together now, I dont see why it is bothering you like this." Mikia said in a soothing tone trying to comfort him. " Because I dont want you dating Sonic!" He shouted as I perked my ears up in surprise. " W-what?" She responded. I noticed tears forming in Tails eyes as he closed them tightly. " I-I dont want you dating Sonic! Cause if you do then you both will forget about me! You guys havent even been noticing me while we have been on the island! A-And I dont want to be alone like when I got lost from you!" He sobbed as Mikia pulled him into a hug, I walked over sitting on the other side of him patting his back. " Tails buddy, I would never forget about my little brother!" I comforted him, " And neither would I, your my favorite brother." Mikia told him as I heard Tails sniff out a laugh, " But Mikia I am your only brother." He said as I saw Mikia smiled softly. " then how could i forget you?" She nuzzled his head as he nuzzled her back. " Your right I guess." he confessed. I put a hand on his shoulder as he turned to me. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me as I hugged back. " Im sorry I yelled at you Sonic" He apologized. " Its fine Tails its fine." I let him go standing up. " Oh hey Mikia I got a surprise for you!" He ran to his bag pulling out a blue print, he opened it on the table as we walked over, I scanned over it to see it was a model for a large house. Mikia gasped putting her fingers on it. " Tails you drew this?" she asked. He only nodded. " Why did you design this?" I asked. " Well I was thinking how much Mikia liked this place and maybe if I built this house here we could move to here instead of my old small house." He said scratching his head. " That sounds like a great Idea Tails! I think it would be good to live here, its not to populated so we can build a base here." I said putting a hand on both of there shoulders. " Thanks Sonic, I will go find my new worker robots to get started on it!" Tails shouted before exiting the door with the plans. Mikia giggled as I put my hands around her waist kissing her shoulder. " That went well." I purred into her ear as she nodded. " yes it did, im so glad also." she purred back turning to me wrapping her arms around me. I flattened my ears against my head closing my eyes halfway feeling my urges of the season. I tried to take my mind off it by staring into her eyes, the ocean eyes, that sparkled in the light. " Have I ever told you...Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen?" I blushed slighty as she flattened her ears against her head purring, " No you havent Sonic, your so sweet." She kissed me as I kissed back immediately, I deepened it as her tongue begged for entrance. I let it in forcing mine through first tongue wrestling with her. She purred to me making the quills on my back stand up. " So-nic." She said between pants after she broke from the kiss. " If your gonna kiss like this all season please take the pill, I wont have any breath let in me." She smiled at me as I blushed. I nodded walking over to my bag pulling it out swallowing it. " and dont even think about trying to kiss me till it kicks in." She snickered. I smirked sitting on the couch feeling a moistness under me I stood up putting my hands on it then smelt my hand, I blushed hard knowing the smell. I turned to see Mikia was blushing something awful. " N-Now sonic I c-can explain." She panicked. " No need is all I said. " its fine Mikia, its a normal thing for vixens this time of year to do." She smiled the same warm smile to me though she was still so nervous


	5. Chapter 5: Date with a little desert

**One Month Later, Sonic's P.O.V.**

Me and Mikia Walked Hand in hand following Tails who was holding Mikia's hand leading us. We couldn't help but laugh at tails' excitement. " Okay Close your eyes you two!" He said back at us when we came to the end of the jungle. I playfully put my hands over Mikia's eyes closing my own as She laughed. Tails lead us down a hill, I slipped a few times from the loose soil. We stopped in soft grass as I felt it hit against my sandal-ed feet. " OKAY OPEN THEM!" Tails Shouted as I removed my hands from Mikia's eyes and opened my own. We both gasped in shock. In front of us was a beautiful large house just like the one on Tails' blue prints. Bushes with roses surrounded the front, trees scattered around the yard, mostly by the Pond that was the same one I toke Mikia to. I saw the airplane garage and runway in the back as we approached. Mikia toke my hand in excitement, " Oh Sonic isn't this place wonderful looking!?" She was smiling wide as I nodded. Tails opened the front door as we followed, inside was a large winding staircase, two doors going to a dining room and to the living room, We headed to the living room, there was my favorite chair, a new couch, a flat screen TV, a bookcase and a table in the middle of the room. " Wow Tails you went over the top!" I patted his head smiling. " Thanks, but that's not all!" He guided us to the kitchen, it was large and fancy, like one in a mansion, cant really describe it but as way past cool. The kitchen went around to the entertainment room, a bar went around the corner, it looked like a movie theater as large theater seats sat in front of a screen along the wall. He then guided us to the dining room, nothing big and shocking, just another dining room to me. " Now I will show you guys upstairs!" He toke our hands walking us up the staircase and down a hall, he showed us his room which almost looked like his one back home only it had his computer hooked to the wall. Then he guided us to Mikia's room, It had a queen sized bed in the middle, her books on a large bookcase next to a desk with a computer hooked to the wall. A Dresser on the side of the bed with a nightstand on the other. " Well I'm gonna unpack my stuff real fast, Tails you can go and show Sonic his room then I will catch up." She said walking to her dresser. " Okay Miki." Tails exclaimed walking me out to a room right next to his, he opened the door as I saw my large race car bed under the window, my dresser along the other wall next to the closet. Tails shut the door leaving me to my room as I walked around a bit taking off my shoes and socks to where my feet rubbed against the soft carpet. I layed down against my bed staring at the ceiling. I sighed then stood up as my ears perked up at that moment hearing my stomach growl. I put on my socks running downstairs slidding a little on the slick floor in the kitchen as I laughed till I fell on my back crashing on the wall upside down. I looked up to see Mikia looking down on me. She laughed as I blushed nervously. " Are you okay silly?" She got onto her knees bending forward, her face right above mine. " Im fine just a little slip." I smiled. She leaned down kissing my chin near my lips. I smirked licking her muzzle. She helped me up, " why are you down here Sonic?" She asked me tilting her head. " Oh I was just getting something to eat, nothing to important." I answered back walking to the fridge opening it. I felt her arms go around my waist. Her hands rubbed my stomach fur as she kissed my shoulder. I purred lightly as she kissed my cheek. Once she let me go I grabbed a pizza slice from the fridge sitting across from her at the table. " So Sonic?" I lifted my head up taking a bite of the pizza looking at her as she twirled her finger around her glass of water. " hm?" I muffled out, " I was thinking, Maybe, we could go to a fancy restruant in the town later, sorta like a date." She smiled her eyes looking off to the side at the ground as I blushed. I wasnt really one for going on actual dates. I swallowed the pizza slice sighing. " Well I guess We can go Mika, as long as eggman doesnt attack or anything." She smiled at me as I smirked a little. She stood up walking over to my side of the table kissing my cheeks as I put my hands on her waist blushing a little. She put her hands on my cheeks kissing my lips as I kissed back. " How about we leave at 2?" She broke from the kiss asking me, I nodded leaning to kiss her again but she put her finger between our lips making me roll my eyes playfully as she giggled. She walked by me swirling her tail around my neck as I watched her swaying her hips walking out. " heh." Is all I said after she walked out.

**Later .**

I waited downstairs, wearing my Black Tie outfit, I fiddled with my tie holding a bouquet of roses in my hand. " Wow Sonic I have never seen this 'classy'" Tails said standing next to me. " Thanks Tails, I'm kinda nervous." I bit my lip finally fixing the tie. " Why do you gotta be nervous? You have been with Mikia for about a month now. This should be a walk in the park." Tails patted my shoulder smiling. I smiled back high fiving him. " Sonic?" I looked up the staircase as Mikia was walking down wearing a blue silky dress that was strapless and went down to her knees, her matching high heels tapped on each step. I Blushed mad gulping down a lump in my throat as she made her way to the bottom of the staircase. I Walked over taking her hand helping her down the last step. " Wow Miki, You look...Beautiful." I blushed watching as she giggled looking away shyly. " Thanks, You look pretty handsome yourself." She commented fixing my tie a little more. " Well you two enjoy yourselves!" Tails pushed up out the door as I toke Her hand walking us off.

We walked in silence half the way till I felt her squeeze my hand, I looked over at her as she was smiling at me wrapping her arm around mine pulling me closer, I smiled. " Im glad you are finally taking me on a date Sonic." She said to me almost in a purr, I kissed her forehead lifting her chin up with my finger. " Well I was gonna do it sometime Miki. We cant really be dating if we dont go on dates." I shrug my shoulders. She caught me off guard by leaning forward pressing her lips against mine, it sent a chill up my spine but I kissed back. I noticed a taste of gloss on her lips, I pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around my neck, I licked her lips almost like begging for an entrance, her lips parted as I slipped my tongue in her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth. She pulled away from me as I raised my eyebrow in confusion. " Something wrong?" she panted out her reply, " No, I just need to breath is all." She giggled as I laughed a little. " Come on, we dont want to get caught by dinner rush." I said taking her hand continuing beginning to walk. " hey Sonic? Do you remember when we first met?" She asked me as I blushed remembering that embarrassing moment at the airport. " Yea I remember alright, why do you ask?" I looked at her as she was blushing. " Well, when we first met there, I guess you could say I developed a crush on you right then." I blushed at her words, I looked at her as she reminded me of a little school girl. " W-Well I can say I did also, mine was more unknown to me at first but It grew larger." I closed my eyes blushing harder. I then felt her soft hair around my cheek as I opened my eyes to see her nuzzling me. I purred, Nuzzling back.

We made our way to town going to the 5 star Restaurant I picked out, We sat at a table near the window as the waiter toke our orders, I ordered Chilidogs as she ordered pasta. As the waiter walked away, I slipped my hand over the table onto hers as she smiled. " I'm so glad that we are able to enjoy our date Sonic." She said to me as I smiled, " I am too Mika." I kissed her hand just as the waiter walked up with our food setting the plates in front of us. " can I get you anything else?" She asked. We both said "yes" in unison as she nodded walking away. I toke a bite out of the chili dog looking up at Mikia who stirred her fork in the pasta then toke a bite looking up at me. " would you like to try it Sonic?" she said to me holding her fork to me, " Why not?" I said taking the fork as she got another, I stirred my fork in the pasta as she did also. I closed my eyes taking a bite, slurping the noodles into my mouth, one noodle was longer as I contuined trying to get it in so I could swallow. The noodle was long as I leaned my head forward pulling more of the noodle in more and more, till then I felt a set of lips hit mine. I opened my eyes to see it was Mikia who was on the end of the noodle, I blushed as she blushed also. Just like another romantic scene from a movie I seen once. I swallowed the noodles putting my hand on her cheek pressing my lips fully against hers. She giggled kissing back. I broke from the kiss smiling before sitting back down fully in my seat.

We finished our meal as I paid the bill walking out with Mikia. I guided her to the Park as we walked around. " Its such a nice day don't you agree sonic?" she asked me, " Yeah" I nodded to her, her hand squeezed mine a little as I squeezed back. " Hey, how about we go to a dancing club near here Sonic? It will be super fun!" She recommended, I thought over it for a second, then nodded, " Okay then lead me the way to the place." She began running off as I followed, her hand holding onto mine tight.

** At the club, normal P.O.V.**

The two arrived just as the club began opening, Sonic followed Mikia inside as other teens and adults went in also. Sonic sat down at the bar as Mikia sat beside from him. " Can I get you two anything to drink?" The man behind the counter asked. " What is most reccomended?" Sonic asked, the man reached behind the counter handing them two cans. " Drink up, its good for the heart, gets it pumping." Is all the man said before walking away. Sonic looked at Mikia who was looking to see what the name of the drink was, " well bottoms up. Right?" he said before drinking some of the liquid. His eyes bulged as he slipped off his seat coughing at the bitter drink. Mikia patted his back, " You okay Sonic?" She asked him as he calmed down enough to get back on the seat, " I-I'm fine, that stuff is just so bitter." he said giving her a thumbs up. " well I guess I should try it." She said swallowing a big gulp of the drink, she put the can on the table making a bitter face shivering. " it smells like some kind of Beer!" She coughed out, " Maybe we should just go, how about we go to the park lake?" Sonic asked standing up beside her as she stood nodding. Sonic picked her up running out back to the park. the stopped over the bridge that went across the lake as he put her down. " That wasn't a smart idea was it?" She ran her fingers through her hair, " Yea but we know where not to go right?" He said as she laughed, " Yeah that's for sure!" they laughed till a firefly flew between them landing on sonic's nose. Mikia giggled letting the firefly climb on her finger raising her hand as it flew away.

**Mikia's P.O.V.**

I watched the firefly fly above the lake then disappearing in the distance, I felt two arms go around my waist, I looked to see the yellow gloves sonic was wearing. His head rested on my shoulder as he was purring. I purred back nuzzling my cheek against him, he kissed my shoulder sending a chill up my spine. " I love how you smell Miki." He purred out licking my cheek. I let out a sudden gasp when he nipped my shoulder. That's when I realized neither of us toke our pills. " S-So-Soni-" I was cut off as he kissed me turning me around. " Dont worry Mikia, I toke mine, this is all natural of me doing." he whispered breaking from the kiss slightly. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he ran off back to the house.

He jet upstairs to my room putting me on my bed, I was blushing mad and I could tell he was also. " S-Sonic, im not so sure about this." I began as he put his finger on my lips, " If your unsure of anything, just stop me and I will not continue." He said to me looking up at me with his emerald eyes. " No continue, please." I almost begged, he began slipping his hands up my dress as I toke his tie and tux jacket off him, tossing them to the floor.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I blushed mad as she toke every button and undid it on my dress shirt, I let her slip it off my shoulders. I pulled off my gloves as Mikia kicked off her heels, I rubbed her legs then went up to under her dress on her thighs. She moaned a little, I moved the hem of her dress beginning to slid it off, she helped me as she closed her legs trying to hide her silky white underwear, I pulled it all the way off setting it on the ground, her arms went around her chest as she concealed her body shyly. " Beautiful." Is all I said, " S-Sonic, I-" She began, " If your not comfortable i'm gonna stop right now." I said taking her arms, " No go ahead, I'm just nervous is all." this made me laugh a little, " Your hiding your breasts and flower, but yet you don't mind when you walk around without clothes?" I laughed licking her lips. " Yea but I'm not about to have sex right then! This is different, but continue." she said shyly moving her arms, I laid her onto the bed getting above her, I kissed her passionately as I reached behind her back unzipping the bra. I tossed it to the side, " Are you ready to get you started on the foreplay?" I asked moving her chest fur from her breasts, almost visible fully. " Yes Sonic." She said, I leaned forward taking one of the mounds into my maw as she gasped in pleasure moaning loudly. I was blushing mad, sucking on the mound like a infant to its mother, she pulled my head forward holding me in place. " Ah! Oooh! Sonic M-More please!" She moaned out, I used my other hand to pleasure her other breast, they were larger then with the fur covering them. I let go of the left one then toke the right into my maw as her moans got louder and louder. I it go, pulling away from her breast, I slid my hand down to her underwear, sliding the silk garment off her legs as she rose her legs out of them. Her flower was in full view as I began kissing around it. I Gasped and moaned loudly feeling pleasure in my lower area. I looked down forgetting my position that my groin was in her reach. She was kissing my upper legs moaning a little. I climbed fully over her as dominance as I began licking the lips of her flower, I moaned when I felt a bulge grow on my groin. She kissed it over and over, then began rubbing my groin as my length came out fully. I moaned louder when the head entered her mouth. it was warm and soft as her tongue danced around it. to complete our 69 position I continued licking and eating out her flower. We both were moaning loudly, she was muffled from deepthroating my length till she toke it out of her mouth panting. " Sonic, how big is it, like the length?" She asked, it toke me a second to think then I remembered, " about, 8.5 to 9 inches I think." I said embarrassed but then my mind went back to fuzz as she toke it back into her mouth. I forget how long it toke us, but I tried everything to pleasure her, I stuck a finger in her flower causing her to yelp in pleasure. She squeezed and pulled on my orbs and even stuck a finger in my tail hole. I felt my pleasure rising to high for me to handle as I tried to hold it in the best I could. It wasn't long before Mikia gasped out, " S-Sonic! I'm So close!", " Me-Me too! Mi-Mikia!" I shouted out to her, before sticking my tongue deep inside her flower licking her G spot. She stroked my member sucking on the tip and used one hand to tease my orbs. I sent her over the edge first, " S-SONIC!" She shouted as I licked up her juices, one second after her I hit my edge " M-MIK-MIKIA!" I yelped as my seed squirted into her mouth as she toke in every drop, I bucked my hips a little while cumming. Once we both were finished I got from on top of her, crawling up next to her. She was sweating and panting, I brushed my hand over her cheek as she put her hand on my cheek smiling. " S-Sonic, that was wonderful." She said between pants purring to me, " Yea." I said back to her, she kissed me, I kissed her back climbing back to ontop of her as she wrapped her arms around me. " You sure you don't want me to stop, this will hurt?" I asked her as her hand worked my length back to it being hard, " I trust you too much Sonic, Now take me, don't make me wait." She purred to me wrapping her legs around my waist, I tightened my hips getting ready to trust, I kissed her as a distraction as she moaned in the kiss, I pushed my manhood inside her, She whinced and whimpered in pain as tears flowed down her cheeks, I licks them away kissing her cheeks. I waited for awhile before she nodded telling me to continue, I grunted, beginning to push my manhood in and out. We both moaned in unison but they were muffled by the kiss. " S-Sonic go faster." She begged breaking from our kiss, I did as she asked grunting, I was going now at my jogging speed. Her moans got louder and more lustful with every thrust i made, My moans did too. Her flower pulsed around my length, it fit me just like a glove, a glove I never wanted to take off. " M-Mikia, Your moans are driving me c-crazy." I grunted out going faster to my running speed, she moaned out louder as her legs and arms tightened around my neck and waist. I felt myself close when I remembered I forgot to put the condom on, " M-Mikia, I-I forgot the Condom, maybe I should s-stop and put it on." I grunted between pants, she shook her head. " N-No Ah Sonic! Its fine, I toke ah, birth control pill, this morning!" She moaned out, " B-But I-I'm getting close! So please go harder and faster" she begged to me I nodded, I grabbed her waist thrusting in with more effort hitting into her sweet spot, going past my running speed. We both screamed out in moans, I pulled her up as she was in a sitting position, I thrust up into her as she pulled her into a kissed, our tongues battled for dominance. " AH S-SONIC!" She shouted as her walls tightened and pulsed, I felt something hit my legs dripping down. Her walls tightened hard around my length as I shouted her name loudly cumming inside of her mixing with her juices. We panted looking at each other with lust, love and passion in our eyes. I pulled her into a kiss then pulled myself out of her, We slid under the covers as she liad against me going to sleep as I stared at the ceiling for awhile then dozed off. My virginity ended along with the day and so did her's.


	6. Chapter 6: Trips to Angel island

**The next morning, Mikia's P.O.V.**

I woke laying against sonic who was still asleep. I slid from under his arm, getting off the bed, I folded his tuxedo that laid on the floor then my dress laying them on the dresser, I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower rinsing the sweat and cum from my body. Once I finished I walked out as Sonic was still asleep, only his legs covered with the blanket. I snickered a little climbing over to him, I kissed his cheek pulling the covers up to his neck, I slid under the covers kissing down his chest as he let out a moan still sleeping.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I moaned and squirmed a little slowly waking, I opened my eyes feeling something kissing and licking my groin. I lifted the covers as it was Mikia who was kissing the bulge that formed between my legs. She looked up at me playfully coming back up to my face kissing me as I kissed back. " Good morning pretty." I said to her brushing my hand over her cheek, " good morning handsome." she licked over my lips. " You get ready and i'm gonna go cook breakfast." she purred to me getting off the bed putting her socks on fixing her chest fur then slipping her jacket on. I watched her walk out as I put my socks and shoes on forgetting about my gloves.

I walked down as Tails sat at the breakfast table and Mikia was cooking, I sat across from Tails fiddling with my napkin. " Hey Tails, were you out with the X-tornado late last night?" I asked, he nodded yawning out " Yea, I had to fix the tires and engine." Mikia sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of both of us as Tails didn't waste anytime to start eating. I began eating also as Mikia cleaned the dishes, Tails finished fast, standing up handing Mikia his plate, " Thanks mikia it was delicious but I gotta go." He said before hurrying out the door. " What's his rush?" Mikia asked her back was turned from me as I shrugged, " I dont know." I toke another bite out of the eggs as Mikia sat beside me with her plate. " Ya know Mikia.." I began as she turned her head to me. " What is it Sonic?" She asked, " I-I Really enjoyed last night." I blushed, I felt her hand go over mine, when I turned my head to her she kissed me, I was caught off guard at first then I kissed back.

It was several minutes till we broke from the kiss for air, " I enjoyed it also Sonic." She purred to me. " I would love to do it some other time if thats okay with you?" She whispered in my ear, I purred " I would love to also Mikia." I whispered before kissing her cheek moving down to her neck. She moved away from me smirking slyly. " Not right now though." She said to me as I snickered. I finished breakfast as she did, she stood taking both of the plates beginning to walk to the sink. I playfully leaned back in my chair slapping on her rump causing her to jump yelping a little, I snickered as she placed her hand on the spot, turning her head to me in anger and sarcasm. " I'll be seeing ya in a few Miki, I gotta go on my run!" I said zipping from my seat kissing her cheek then bolting out the door.

I ran to town as Tails was carrying large boxes walking down the sidewalk. I ran up to infront of him taking the boxes startling him a little, " Oh its just you Sonic! You scared me!" he said sighing then taking a smaller box on top. " Looked like ya needed help. So I came right on time." I said as we began walking along the sidewalk. " Sonic, since your dating Mikia and all, how will that change our status as brothers?" He asked me scratching his head, " Well I guess we will become actually related brothers if I'm correct." I said thinking it over, " Sonic. we would be related brothers if you_ married_ Mikia." He stated as I Blushed deep red forgetting that part, " Oh er right I forgot, so we will still be brothers but not related yet." I said closing my eyes trying to conceal my blush. He laughed as I began laughing also.

We walked for a little longer till a familiar voice yelled out to us, " Hey Tails!" We turned to see Li moon run up, I noticed Tails getting a little nervous as we set the boxes down. " Heya Li' what are you doing in this part of town?" I asked since Tails wouldnt speak first, " I was doing some shopping is all, but I cant get the stuff I bought back to my house, and I saw you guys...And I figured you could help." She said reminding me a little of Mikia as she smiled at me and Tails. " well," I started off putting the box tails carried ontop of my load, " I gotta take these stuff back to our house, but tails," I said pushing Tails a little towards her, " Can help you all the way! See ya two!" I grabbed the boxes running off, I heard Tails yell my name but it faded as I entered the jungle carrying the boxes.

I wandered around for awhile before setting the boxes down jumping up the nearest tree to look around, mostly everything was green but I saw I was pretty far from the town cause the tallest building was visible. I spun down the tree picking up the boxes heading towards the house after finding which right direction it was. I made my way quick stopping in the garage putting the boxes down, I perked my ears up hearing a clanging sound over and over coming from the two planes. I slowly walked around the planes to see a orange foot peaking from under Mikia's plane. I got onto the ground near it to see Mikia hammering the underside of her plane. She didn't notice me with her goggles over her eyes and ear buds blocking out the sound. I slipped off my gloves moving my hand up to touch her thigh, I snickered when I heard her gasp out a yelp dropping her hammer. She tore off her goggles and toke out her ear buds slidding out as I sat back holding my gloves smirking. She rolled her eyes smiling, " what are you doing back so early, I thought you were going for a run, this island is pretty big." she said grabbing her goggles, " well I came back early, Tails needed me to help him bring stuff back, but we got stopped by Li moon, so I figured I should give them some alone time." I stood up as she did, she giggled slightly, " I never figured you to much of a match maker for Tails." she said putting her finger on my chest pushing me slightly. " Well its not like I couldn't do it, besides, its obvious he likes her." I put my gloves back on watching her put her goggles away and taking off her pilots jacket. I snapped back to reality when I saw Tails' picture of Knuckles Him and Me, thats when I remembered Mikia not meeting everybody else. " Hey Mikia, can you take me to this island called Angel island, I have some, business to attend to." I said as she looked at me nodding, " sure." She put her jacket on climbing into the plane as I climbed in the seat behind her.

**Angel island, afternoon, Normal P.O.V.**

Sonic helped Mikia out of the Plane as they landed near a temple like structure, Knuckles the Red Echinda slept at the top, but was awoken by the engine of the plane. He spotted Sonic first who called up to him from the plane. " Knuckles! Hey Knuckles wake up!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs, the cherry echinda growled slightly sitting up with his elbow resting on his knee. " I am up ya blue idiot!" He grunted standing up. " Chill knucklehead, we just came to visit." the cobalt hedgehog said motioning Mikia over. Knuckles' eyes when he saw Mikia, he hadnt seen many teen aged female vixens besides Li moon or Fiona fox. " Knuckles, Meet Tails' sister Mikia Prower, Mikia this is my buddy Knuckles." Sonic introduced them as Knuckles walked down, Mikia held out her hand, " Nice to meet you Knuckles." she said as he toke her hand shaking it. " nice to meet you too, Tails never mentioned having a sister." Knuckles said moving his hand away from hers. " he didn't to me either, I found out about one to two months ago last I checked." Sonic said moving next to Mikia scratching his head. " But Anyways, whats new around here?" Sonic asked, Knuckles crossed his arms glaring at a house nearby, " Rouge built a house here so she could have more, 'bonding time' with the master emerald, Shadow moved in with her making things worse." He grumbled. Sonic snickered a little, " well how about you show the master emerald to mikia while I go see if Shadows here." Sonic said before bolting towards the house. Knuckles closed his eyes turning to begin walking up the steps, Mikia tampered for a second then quickly followed. " I have heard much of the master emerald, but not alot." She said trying to start a conversation. " Theres not alot known to most." He said not looking at her. Once they stood at the top of the structure the large green emerald shined in the sunlight at them, knuckles leaned against a pole as Mikia looking around it in awe. " wow this is the biggest gem i have ever seen!" She said stopping infront of it. " thats why its the _master_ emerald." Knuckles said opening one eye to her as she looked back at him. " Besides that, since you seen the master emerald I'd like to ask you some questions." he said uncrossing his arms. " like what?" she then crossed her arms. " Like, why you dont wear clothes like normal females." He said pointing to her revealed body but her women parts were covered by fur as always, she pondered for a moment then said, " Oh that? well its kinda hard to keep up with Tails and Sonic while wearing clothes, so I go like most furries." She said putting her hands on her hips. Knuckles rolled his eyes just as Sonic ran back up panting, " You okay Sonic?" Mikia asked putting a hand on his shoulder, " Way past cool Miki, I just got into a little mismatch with Shadow is all." He gave two thumbs ups to her finally catching his breath. " So Sonic, where are you living now, Amy was scared when she found out you moved." Knuckles asked , " well I live with Tails and Mikia on Skoal island, after a trip there tails built us a house there so Mikia didnt have to keep returning, Plus Li Moon lives there and Tails sorta has a crush on her." Sonic said scratching his head. " mph." Knuckles grunted out sitting down.

Sonic and Mikia waved back to Knuckles before leaving as it was getting late. Mikia started up the plane as it began flying off, Sonic reached his hands forward around her shoulders leaning forward. He kissed her neck and cheek as she giggled leaning her head on his arm, putting the plane on auto pilot. She turned her movable seat around towards him where they were facing each other. Mikia toke both his hands leaning up kissing him, Sonic pulled her closer deeping the kiss with his lover. She growled a little when she felt his hand grasp around her rump, He snickered at her response moving his hand to her waist. He remembered how Vixens not in heat weren't always excited to be touched in certain ways, which annoyed him some but he didn't mind. " someone getting a little angry cause there not in heat?" He purred slyly, licking her neck. " its just hormones Sonic, that growl was more lust then anger." she said to him moving his seat up closer to hers. He chuckled as she kissed his cheek, her legs almost wrapped around his waist. " I know your not desiring to do it again?" he licked over her muzzle as she purred, " Maybe just a little, but I think it would be best to wait awhile before we do it again, Tails would find out to soon." She said unwrapping her legs from him as his chair slidded back to where it was and her chair spun back around. " talk about leaving me in desire." sonic snickered to himself catching her smirk a little.


End file.
